1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a fuel tank mounting structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mounting structure of a fuel tank on a vehicle body frame for a motorcycle is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Document No. JP-B-8-18585 (P.3-4, FIGS. 1-4).
According to Japanese Patent Document No. JP-B-8-18585 (P.3-4, FIGS. 1-4), a fuel tank mounting structure in the related art is such that a fuel tank is resiliently supported in the fore-and-aft direction, in the downward direction, and in the lateral direction by a vehicle body frame. The fuel tank is clamped laterally from both sides by resilient members provided on left and right frame members by inserting the fuel tank between a pair of left and right frame members of the vehicle body frame from above.
However, in the fuel tank mounting structure in the related art, the fuel tank is secured to the vehicle body frame by laterally clamping the fuel tank from both sides by the resilient members provided on the left and the right frame members. Therefore, when an external force is exerted on the vehicle body frame laterally of the vehicle, the external force is exerted on the fuel tank from the frame members via resilient bodies. It is preferable to avoid exertion of such an external force on the fuel tank as much as possible in order to support the fuel tank stably on the vehicle body frame.